Long hair? Why not?
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: apa alasan DM,Aiolia,Dohko,Shura dan Aiolos untuk tidak memanjangkan rambutnya seperti saint saint yang lain,baca alasannya bersama tim INSAF informasi saint sarap


Ahahahahai,ini gw author yang manis dan imut ini muncul kembali,lho?Haloooooooo?? pada kemana nih semua author??!!!!! Ayo bikin FIC!!!!!!sepi amat sih nih fandom,terus kenapa sih heaven treasure gak di lanjut2in??!!!!!PENASARAAAAANNN!!!!!!(BGM:hihihihihihihi)

Long Hair?Why not?

Disclaimer:nih cek 100 juta yen,jual yah!!!!(diseplak masami karna Cuma cek kosong)

Warning:OOC,OC,GAJE,KERIPIK KENTANG,RENYAH,ABAL,dll.

Author:Kenedict Maestro Physic

"yak,jumpa lagi disini di acara INSAF Informasi Saint Saraf bersama saya kenedict dan partner saya zhuge liang aka Ash"

"haiiii semua!!!!"ash melambai-lambai dengan noraknya ke kamera,angin berhembus sepoi sepoi di kompleks perumahan eh… per-istanaan sanctuary,jubah grifindor ash yang baru saja dia beli di pasar loak berkibar,ash tersenyum,dalam hati dia senang sekali karna dia naik jabatan,dari supir menjadi pendamping presenter

Haduh!!!sok dramatis,inilah akibatnya gara2 kebanyakan nonton inayah!!!!!

"hari ini kita akan mewawancarai beberapa gold saint yang rambutnya tidak panjang seperti saint pada umumnya,nah sekarang kita lihat yuk alasan mereka,yang pertama adalah….DE…."

"siapa ken?"ash bertanya

"D….D…De…De…De…."

"haduh lama banget sih,udah jam 9 nih,gw mau nonton Saint seiya nuih!!!"

"D….D…..De…..De…..De.."

"haduh udah deh,Vinggardium LeviYosa!!!"

Seluruh kru tim INSAF pun melayang layang di udara menuju istana cancer

JBRUAAAAKKK

Dan akhirnya mereka nyungsep semua tepat di depan kuil Taurus

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"haduh Ash,gw kan sudah bilang bukan leviyosa tapi leviosa"si sutradara bernama Hermione pun berkicau

'kok gw merasa de javu ya?'batin Hermione

"huh,sombong sekali dia,dasar sutradara sotoy"ujar ash kesel

"Heh??!!!! Lo mau gw avada kevrada?"ancam sutradara sambil mengancungkan tongkatnya

"Haduh,ini sebenernya fic SS atau harry potret sih"ken pun melerai,tapi sayang,dia akhirnya menjadi korban amukan ash dan Hermione

"HARRY POTTER!!!!"

UWAAAAAAAAA……..

Vinggardium leviosa

Akhirnya author sendiri yang menerbangkan kru INSAF ke istana cancer

Di depan kuil cancer…

"nah permisa,kita telah berada di depan kuil cancer,atau istana cancer?,kuil istana cancer?atau istana kuil cancer?,ah udah,daripada berbasa basi yang basi,nyok kita masuk"

"eeeeerrrggghhh!!!!"

"kenapa ken?"ash bertanya

"pintunya ke kunci"jawab ken ngos-ngosan

"Alahomora"

Tiba-tiba awanpun mendung,dan tiba2 suhu menjadi dingin,lalu ada sekelebat bayangan hitam melayang layang di udara…………………….DEMENTOOORRRR

"dasar presenter goblok,bukan alahomora tauk,tapi alohomora!!!"penyakit bawel sutradara pun kumat

"ah,hahaha iya gw salah,EXPETO PETRONAS!!!!"

BLEEEEDDAAAAARRRRR

Pintu istana cancer pun hancur seketika

"Pintu Gueeehhhh"DM Pun menangis lebay bin gaje

"aahhh itu DM"ash pun segera menuju sang saint bulukan ini tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun meninggalkan sutradara yang di sihirnya menjadi patung seperti melihat ularnya you-know-who

"Nah DM,ash yang imut bin ganteng ini ingin bertanya mengapa anda mempunyai rambut pendek tidak seperti saint2 yang kebanyakan berambut panjang?"ash bertanya pada DM yang tidak peduli dengan ratapan DM terhadap pintu nya

Dalam hati,author yang masih berada tepat di ambang mantan pintu kuil cancer masih shock,dia tidak menyangka ash,sahabat karibnya yg sholeh dan baek ternyata penganut aliran narcisme dan eksistisme

Lebay!!!!

"DM!!!!! AYO JAWAB?????!!!!"ash membentak DM,dengan semangat membara ash pun terus bertanya dan bertanya(sebenarnya ini bertanya atau memaksa sih)

* * *

PWHAAAAKKKK ….. cling(bintang bersinar)

DM melempar ash yang membuat ash nyusruk di depan kuil aiolia,tapi sebelum dia jatuh,sang (ngaku-ngaku)penasehat militer ini lompat parkour dan roll depan dan belakang juga tidak lupa melakukan gerakan kayang(gw gak bisa mbayangin kalo bener2 kyk gitu)

Sementara ken yang masih berada di kuil kepiting ………

"anu…..eh…itu….ehmmm……..mas?"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????!!!!!!!! LO MAU GW LEMPAR KE AKHIRAT??!!!!!"

"haduh,jadi kacau gini,ken………"sutradara yang sudah sembuh dari mantra kutukan member isyarat pada author untuk melakukan sesuatu

"oke"

"REPARRO"

GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK JLEB

Pintu yang sudah hancur itu menjadi bentuk ke sedia kala,tidak lupa juga ken menambahkan hiasan cantik yang ditempel di pintu depan berupa kepala singa

Hiasan cantik?

DM pun hanya cengar cengir lega pintunya telah kembali dan merasa senang akan hiasan yg keliatan sangar itu

Dalam hati ken berkata'tunggu saja sampai aiolia melihat ini'

"apa mau lo kesini dan…………aph…..APA APAAN INI PAKE KAMERA KAMERA,BUBAR BUBAR!!!!"

Sang cameramen sweatdrop,dia telah biasa menerima dan siap dengan kata2 kyak gitu,tapi….please deh,orang suruh bubar eh malah gayanya kayak majalah yaoi yang biasa ash beli,DM berpose lagaknya coverboy dan atletman,apakah ini tandanya kiamat sudah dekat?

"Mas mas….woi masnya!!!"ken berusaha menyadarkan DM yang baru saja ingin menari striptease dengan hanya memakai celana dalam(sumpah,author rasanya pengen muntah pas ngetik kyk gini)

"ahh…"DM pun tersadar,dalam hati dia berkata 'astaga,kenapa gw selalu banci di depan kamera????'

"mas,kita disini Cuma mau wawancara doank,bukan mau ngabisin darah"ujar ken sambil mengusap hidungnya yg nosebleed sehabis melihat hal nista tersebut,sementara di belakang sutradara pun mati suri akibat tidak tahan membayangkan Daniel Radcliff berpose seperti itu

"oh eh yeee suka suka gw donk,badan gw kan atletis,jadi ya harus dipamerin ama cew2 di seluruh dunia biar terpesona ngeliat gw,myowahahahahahaha"ujar DM dengan PD nya yang membuat para kru laki laki muntah darah

"oh….,cewek ya"ujar author sambil ngelirik kak honga

"lo mau apa kesini hah,ganggu aja lo"

"udah,langsung aja,kenapa mas DM gak mau rambutnya dipanjangin kyk gold saint atau saint lainya yg sebagian besar rambutnya panjang??!!!!!!"

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTT?! TERUS GW HARUS PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU LAGI CUMA BUAT SAMPOAN DAN KRIMBAT GITU????!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!"

'hmmm alasan yang bisa sangat dimengerti…,untuk orang kyk dia tentunya'batin author

"SEKARANG CEPET LO-LO SEMUA……KELUARRRR!!!!!!!"

"eh,biasa mas"

"DAN SATU LAGIII!!!!!!!!! Entar gw minta apdretan foto gw yah"

GLEGAAAARRR JDAAARRR BRUUUAAAAKKKK MBEEEEEEEKKKK CLANG CLANG BUFFFF

"Dasar saint gak tau diri,masih sempetnya juga minta apdretan foto,kalo gw ketemu dia lagi bakal gw reducto dia!!!"ancam author sambil meninggalkan istana cancer menuju istana leo bersama kru INSAF,author sama sekali tidak peduli dengan DM yang sekarang sudah TEPAR,di wajahnya terpampang jelas hiasan BONYOK,MEMAR,dan bekas-bekas kissu lainya(WHAT???!!! KISSU???!!)

Sementara ash di kuil Aiolia……

TBC………..

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah tim INSAF di kuil Leo,apa alasan aiolia tidak memanjangkan rambutnya?

Tunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini……


End file.
